The Crow: Love's Vengence
by ozzman41
Summary: This is a story of a girl who never could handle herself. She couldn't protect her family. But when her husband and son are murdered she is not happy and when the crow bring her back for vengence she is ready. And she is ready to fight and kill anything i
1. The Murder to Begin Them All

-Hey this is a story about The Crow. The concept is the same. But it is a lot different. It is a new story but, same concept.-

A boy by a Christmas tree happy with his gifts. He smiled, he was only 6. His birthday was just days before. It was Christmas Eve. His mother has agreed to let him open his gifts that night. And open Santa's on Christmas. A woman emerged from the kitchen door. Smiling from ear to ear. Then man came down some stairs down to the living room. Where the boy stood playing with his new Tonka trucks. He was the happiest boy alive.

"So you want to start that movie," the man said.

"Daddy, I love the twoks they er cul," the boy said not completely able to talk well. The man picked the boy up and held him as if he was flying. He took him to the couch. The boy laughing more than he ever had.

"Honey," the man said.

"I'll be there in a sec," the woman went to the kitchen. The microwave dinged. She walked over.

"So you quite the good housewife. The house looks spotless," she heard a voice from behind her. From the back door in the back of the kitchen. " You need to keep your mouth shut. You dumb bitch." He threw a knife directly at her stomach. She dropped the popcorn that she was grabbing. She screamed.

"Nick!!! Get Timmy out of here!!! Leave!!!" She said grasping her stomach.

"Karen. What's wrong... Karen!" he started to walk into the kitchen. "Karen. What's going on."

"Go don't let Timmy get hurt," she tried to stop the kitchen door from opening. Nick easily opened the door. By the time he entered the room 6 or 7 men were in the room. And a shotgun blow to the head. The blood hit her face on the ground under Nick. Timmy screamed from the other room.

"Noooo! Nick," she said breathing heavily. She was crying really hard now. They tried to run into the other room. She tried to stop them. A couple of them grabbed her and pinned her to the counter.

"She is still sexy even with all the blood." Her long beautiful black hair wet with blood. She cried out. She was a middle sized woman. She could handle herself but not good enough I guess.

Some of the men dragged the boy in like a doll. And made her watch the boy get cut open and ripped apart. She cried out. But he was dead. A couple times she broke free but only seconds. Not enough time to get to him. His blood dripped to the ground.

An old couple across the street heard the commotion. They were the Nelsons they were just over 90 both of them. Shirley(the old woman) called the police immediately. The gun shot scared them both out of sleep. Because Nick and Karen were the new neighbors. They have were still a young couple. Only married for 6 years. She was only 25 years old. Same with Nick. Well anyways only with the story.

Karen grasped for air once again. They raped her... many times. She then laid on the ground lifeless. And since it took so long. Fred the man of the old couple across the street. Was at the back door shooting the assailants. But since there were so many of them he was shot down. They all got out of the place at the sound of police sirens.

Karen was on the ground, still alive. She looked at her kitchen and she cried more. By the time police found them she died from blood loss.

"Is she still alive," Fred very quietly said. As if he couldn't talk any louder. But a policemen did hear him. He walked over to Fred.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing that we can do for her. I will help you though. We got a live one!!!," the cop said, " I will get you some help. Shirley ran in.

"Fred!!! Are you alright," Shirley screamed as she walked in through the back door. "This is horrible. I hope you catch these people officer. This just too sad."

"He is will be fine, we just need to get him some help," the cop said. The paramedics came in and gently put him on a stretcher. She followed them and got in the ambulance.

The bodies lay there. The travesty never should happen again. And the cops should see to that. But after awhile they stopped trying and many more murders happen. Now the graves of the McFarlands(the family of Karen and Nick) are just memories never to be avenged. Then one cold night the body of Karen McFarland twitched and her eyes open. She then broke out of her coffin. She was screaming. She then dug her way out of her early grave. She was screaming really loud as if in pain. She got out. It was raining hard out. Her finger scratched at the grass and she made her way to her gravestone and she put her hand on it. She was confused. She saw the other 2 graves and she cried. She laid on the ground screaming and crying.

-So that was it. Please review. I will accept all form of review. It will get better. But please bear with me. I hope it wasn't bad. Thanks for reading-


	2. And She Kills

-Hey it's ozzman41 here to bring you another chapter of The Crow Love's Revenge. Hope you enjoy.-

She lay it the grass dazed and confused the splashed against her face, trickling down like her tears. She wanted to know what was going on. She gripped the grass and tore some off. She threw it back down. She put her hands to her face. She cried and she let out a loud whale.

Then a woman emerged from the shadows the moon so daringly created. She held out her hand to Karen as if to help her up. Karen took her hand hesitantly and rose up.

"You're the woman who I've been dreaming about. They kill you. How could they you are a very beautiful woman," the woman spoke.

"What the hell is going on! I don't know what's going on! Where is Nick, where is Timmy," Karen cried out.

"I'm sorry. I am Erin Randal. And I have some things to explain to you." a crow landed on her grave stone, pecking at it. Then pointing at Erin, as if telling her to go with her.

"My name is..." Karen tried to speak.

"Karen, I know and I know about Nick and Timmy. In fact there isn't much I don't know about you. Let's just say it is early 2005 and you died early 2003. The whole family. I'm sorry but putting it bluntly is probably the best way to do it."

"Did I live?'

"No you didn't."

"But I am here now. I am talking. Am I a zombie."

"Not really. You're here to take vengeance on all that have done wrong to you. The on who did that to you. They can't get away with it. It was horrible. Well no more chit-chat follow me. We have to get a change of cloths and get you prepared." The crow again signaled for her to follow.

So they walked out of the grave Erin holding Karen up cause of lost balance and strength. The crow was following not far beyond.

They approached a big house. They walked to the doorstep. Erin fought for her keys in her purse but to no avail. She then reached above the door and grabbed a key. She unlocked the door and opened it. They both walked in. Karen went straight into the living room. Erin walked up the stairs.

"I will get you a change of cloths," Erin said walking up the stairs.

Karen looked around. She saw a picture of a man and a woman holding each other, in what looked like a dump or something. Then she saw a picture of Erin with the woman from the other picture. And a man older than them. Karen guessed he was their father.

"That's my sister, my dad, and me. And the other picture is Alex, Lauren my sisters boyfriend, and Lauren," Erin hovering over Karen shoulders looking at the pictures. "You should go change."

Karen exited the room and went into the bathroom She exited with a black sleeveless midriff on. And tight black pants. When she exited Erin had an assortment of weapons spread throughout her coffee table. Karen walked out and gazed at the table of weapons.

"I got you some supplies," Erin said walking to the coffee table. She picked up a gun. Karen also had a belt with many different sheaths and gun holders. Erin placed the gun in a gun holder. It was a pistol of some sort. And eventually she had 6 different daggers/knives. And a katana. It was a belt sheath so it went down her left leg. Erin then open her purse and dug out some makeup. She got whit out and put it on Karen's face. The same style of the movies. She then got black out and finished her face. So now she was ready. After it was done Karen looked at Erin ready to talk.

"So why aren't they here."

"Who...oh...my family. They were murdered all of them. Well Lauren and my father were murdered by cops. Alex got in trouble for Lauren's death and was executed. So Alex came back and got the truth out. And he killed all them. All the ones who killed her. He came back like you did. So you need to go and do your job.

"Ok. I'll get them for Nick and Timmy. They just don't know that death is coming."

After Karen left. Erin remembered her dreams. She remembered Karen going to work. Normal day. She was...a lawyer. She had a client...a woman. Her husband was killed. Karen investigated. Karen wasn't a lawyer that just talked in court and such. She found out who killed him. It was a gang called "Murder of Crows". The main man's name was Shane Grant. He was a 36 year old gang leader.

Karen was going to get together for "Murder of Crows". She was going on roof top, jumping from roof to roof. She then dropped into and window. She jumped in more. She investigated enough to know where they got together. She dropped in a middle of room, full of big muscle guys. None that looked familiar though. Then she saw him. He had very long finger nails. He was dressed like a pimp.

" Richard Clarke..can you imagine the pain of a knife ripping through you gut. And still you lived. Then all the way to the throat. Can you! Do you know how it feels. Well my son does. But you already knew that didn't you. You took everything away. Everything! I couldn't beat you then but I can fight." She remembers when he cut Timmy he said something. 'Can he bleed.'

She looked at him her as piercing as the knife that killed her son. She through a knife to the lights. It crash down and all the lights went out. And Richard lit a lighter to see. Everyone in the room was dead.

"What the fuck. Where are you. I don't even know who you are," Richard said. He then was knocked on the ground. "God what the fuck." The light went out. Karen grabbed the lighter. She stood over his body. And flicked the lighter on. She brought her knife down to his throat. She sat on his stomach.

"So you remember me yet." He nodded his head, to afraid to talk. "You cut him. You stuck the blade in him. I only have one question... Can you bleed."

-So how you like it. I liked the last scene. Review please.-


End file.
